Equipment such as pumps and filters, for example, are typically included as components of water-recirculation systems of swimming pools and spas. Historically, this equipment has lacked any electronic communications capabilities. Indeed, some components of these water-recirculation systems may lack even an electrical supply, wholly preventing them from communicating electronically.
More recently, users of pools and spas have realized that ability to adjust operations of pool and spa equipment remotely may have benefit to them in numerous situations. Commonly-owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0185571 of Uy details certain systems and methods for doing so. Some systems of the Uy application include a computerized controller and a networking device configured to transfer signals between transmit-capable pool equipment, on the one hand, and mobile or fixed control devices such as laptop or desktop computers or conventional smart phones (as examples). The mobile or fixed control devices may be remote from the pool equipment, furthermore, and signals may be transmitted via the Internet if appropriate or desired.
Although systems and methods of the Uy application are commercially successful, they do not resolve the problem of furnishing signal-transmission and -receipt capabilities to pool equipment that, as made or deployed, lacks such capabilities. The systems and methods further do not address supplying wireless signal-transmission and -receipt competencies to this equipment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0027359 of Stiles, Jr., et al., discloses an example of a pumping system in which a controller controls operation of a motor of the system. The controller, motor, and pump may form a single unit, or the controller may be mounted onto a housing for the motor and pump. Sensors may be “operatively connected” to the controller to “provide . . . sensory information thereto.” See Stiles, Jr., col. 3, ¶¶0027-28. No other “communication” appears contemplated by the system of the Stiles, Jr., application, however, nor is any radio frequency (RF) or other wireless signal-transmission and -receipt ability ascribed to any component of the system.
Internet connectivity with an equipment pad at a pool currently is limited to certain products with built-in control systems or that connect to a master control system via electrical wires. The master control system may, in turn, connect wirelessly to the Internet via a router. Missing, however, is any solution for connecting to the Internet any components lacking electrical power or electrical supply wires.